


Mimesis

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Onun için seçmeye katılmamamın bir sebebi vardı Lydia. Antik dünyadaki en bencil pislik moronu oynamak istemiyordum-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/gifts).



> 1\. Hikayede geçen "Troia" oyunu gerçek bir oyun değildir. Kendisi ve replikleri tamamen uydurmadır, bir bakıma İlyada'nın sahne uyarlaması olarak düşünülebilir.
> 
> 2.Promptu veren sevgili Nova'ya teşekkür ederim.

Lydia Martin odasına yalnızca Manolo Blahnik'lerini almaya gelmişti ama içeride gördüğü manzara onun bile programını bozmasına yetecek kadar korkutucuydu. Stiles, Lydia'nın yatağının ortasına oturmuş boş bakışlarını elindeki kağıda dikmişti.

“Stiles?” Lydia elinde ayakkabılarla onun yanına oturduğunda birkaç bukle yüzüne doğru düştü. “Okuldan atılmadın, değil mi?”

“Ne?” Stiles aniden başını kaldırmıştı. “Neden okuldan atılmış olayım- eğer Profesör Eihms'le olan olayı duyduysan, ona özrümü ileten on iki sayfalık bir mektup yazdım bile-”

“Profesör Eihms'e ne- ne biliyor musun, bilmek istediğimden emin değilim.” Lydia gözlerini devirerek ayakkabıların bileğine dolanan iplerini bağlamaya başladı. “Sorun ne?”

“Beni Paris için seçmişler.”

“Ne?”

“Troia'da. Beni Paris için seçmişler.”

“Sen Aeneas için seçmeye katılmamış mıydın?”

“Öyleydi.” Stiles sıkıntıyla kağıdı ona doğru tuttu. “Bir hata olmuş olmalı.”

Lydia kağıdı alıp Stiles'ın adının yanındaki minik noktaları takip ederek “Paris- Truva prensi”ne ulaşırken Stiles yanında kıpırdanıp duruyordu.

“Daha iyi değil mi?” dedi, kağıdı yatağa bırakıp bağlarına dönerken. “Seni başrol için seçtiler diye mi bunalımdasın?”

“Paris olmak istemiyorum ki!” diye bağırdı Stiles birden bire, sanki dünyada yanlış giden her şey Lydia'nın suçuymuş gibi. “Onun için seçmeye katılmamamın bir sebebi vardı Lydia. Antik dünyadaki en bencil pislik moronu oynamak istemiyordum-”

“Sadece on iki gece için.” Lydia onun dramatik hallerine tepki vermeyi bırakalı uzun zaman olmuştu. “Hem antik dünyadaki en bencil pislik moron için epey çekişmeli bir yarış var, Stiles ve Paris ilk 10'a bile giremezdi bence-”

“O kadar mı kötü?” Stiles yüzünü buruşturdu. “Yine de, neden Paris? Neden Odysseus değil? Ya da Agamemnon?”

“Agamemnon mu?” Lydia kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Cidden mi? Antik dünyadaki en bencil pislik moronu oynamak istemiyorsun sanıyordum?”

Stiles kağıdı alıp avuçlarının arasında top haline getirmeye başladı. Yanıt gelmedi.

“Stiles?”

Yanıt gelmedi.

Lydia iç çekti.

“Buna zamanım yok.” Ayağa kalkıp yüzündeki bukleleri arkaya doğru savurdu. “Salona git, tamam mı? Gerekirse o kağıdı ye, umrumda değil, yeter ki geri geldiğimde hala burada somurtuyor olma.”

Stiles abartılı bir sahte gülüşle, hala kağıdı tutan yumruğunu ona doğru salladı. Lydia kendi kendine başını sallayarak merdivenlere yöneldi.

***************  
“Hayır, hayır iyi olacak.”

“İstemiyorum, Scott. Daha anlaşılır söyleyeyim mi? Bir “i” ve bir “s” ve bir-”

Cümlenin gerisi ağzına tıkıştırılan bir dilim kek yüzünden boğulup gitti.

“Anladık.” dedi dilimi oraya sokuşturmuş olan Erica. 

“Sadece bir şans ver. Tek bir tane.” Scott'ın yüz ifadesini biri görse çalışması gerekeni o zannedebilirdi. “Lütfen?”

“İyi.” Stiles keki zar zor yutup salonun ortasına yürüdü. “Hangi sahne?”

“Bence baştan başlayalım.” Boyd elindeki senaryonun sayfalarını karıştırıyordu. “Bize bir Aphrodite lazım, bir Athena ve bir de Hera.”

“Erica Aphrodite olsun.” dedi Stiles, hala somurtarak. “Hem güzel hem de beni en az Aphrodite kadar dehşete düşürüyor.”

“Beni şımartıyorsun.” dedi Erica, göz kırparak kanepenin kolundan indi ve onun karşısında durdu. “Allison Athena olsun ve Isaac de-”

“Bence Scott Hera olsun.” dedi Stiles, gülümsemesi şeytanileşerek. “Ne de olsa bu onun fikriydi.”

Isaac mutfaktan bir elma getirmeye gönderildi, birkaç saniye sonra Boyd, bunu mısırsız yapamayacağını söyleyerek gidip koca bir kase patlamış mısırla döndü. Herkes yerine yerleşmişti.

“Başla.” dedi, kendi kendini seçen yönetmen Boyd.

“O ışık nedir, gözlerimi alan?” diye başladı Stiles, hemen sonra senaryoyu Scott'a uzatarak.

“Selam olsun sana Priamos'un oğlu Paris.” dedi Scott, hiç de Hera'ya yakışmayacak bir neşeyle. “Ölümsüzlerin heybetini gözlerine bağışlıyoruz ki-”

“Kes.” dedi Boyd birden. “Scott, çok neşelisin.”

“Ben oynamayacağım ki!” Scott ona ters bir bakış attı. “Stiles iyi oynasın yeter. Ah, merhaba Derek.”

Stiles gözlerini halıdan kaldırıp salon kapısında onlara epey şüpheli şekilde bakan Derek Hale'i gördü.

“Geleceğini bilmiyordum.” dedi aceleyle. “Biz de saçma bir şey yapıyorduk, artık durabiliriz- kim pizza ister-”

“Hayır.” Scott onu tişörtünün ensesinden tutup eski yerine çekti. “Bu sahne bitene kadar devam edeceğiz.”

“Bu sahne 5 sayfa sürüyor.”

“Başka bir işin mi vardı?” Scott kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Bu sahne bitene kadar yemek yok, Stiles.”

“Neden Stilinski'nin işsizlik eğitimi için biz aç kalıyoruz.” diye söylendi Isaac ama Derek'in ona attığı bakışla sustu. “Yani, harika bir fikir Scott.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. Derek geçip yanına otururken yüzünde memnun bir ifade vardı.

“Başla.” dedi Boyd yine.

“O ışık blabla bla.” dedi Stiles bıkkınca.

Derek'in fısıltıyla Boyd'a “Bu hangi oyun?” diye soruşu duyuldu.

“Stiles. Ciddiyet.” dedi Boyd, gerçek yönetmenleri Bayan Grass'ı kıskandıracak bir otoriteyle.

Stiles nefesini sertçe vererek yüzünü buruşturdu. 

“Kaldığımız yerden devam edelim.” dedi Allison yalvaran bir sesle. Stiles'ın yüzü pek uslu duracağını vaad etmiyordu.

“İyi.” Boyd arkasına yaslandı. “Başlayın o zaman.”

Sessizlik çöktü. Herkes beklentiyle birbirine baktı.

“Scott.” dedi Boyd, onların aptallığına inanamıyor gibi. “Sıra sendeydi.”

“Ah evet.” Scott pembeleşmiş bir yüzle senaryoyu Stiles'dan aldı.

“Ölümsüzlerin heybetini gözlerine bağışlıyoruz ki sen nihayete erdir kavgamızı ve cevabını ver sorunun.”

“Soru neydi?” 

Odadan toplu bir “Stiles!” sesi yükselirken Stiles yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Tamam, tamam yani neydi cevabına göklerin hakim olmadığı o gizem?”

“Bir elma bulundu.” dedi Allison, az önce Hermes Isaac'in Stiles'ın eline tutuşturmuş olduğu ısırılmış elmayı işaret ederek. “En güzele diyor üzerinde. Söyle bize Priamos'un oğlu, hangimizindir bu övgü?”

“Gözlerim güzellikleriniz karşısında ölümlülüğün acılarını çekiyor.” dedi Stiles. “Ama kalbim seçemiyor hanginize daha uygun bu lakap.” Sonra senaryoda belirtildiği gibi Erica'ya baktı. Erica, tam da Aphrodite'e yakışacak bir göz kırpışla karşılık verdi.

“Öyleyse vaatlerimizi sunalım sana.” dedi Scott, hala fazla ılımlı bir sesle. “Olimpos'un kraliçesinin sözlerini duy, Priamos'un oğlu, elmayı bana ver ki Avrupa'yla Asya'nın kralı yapayım seni. Zenginlik ve güç içinde yaşa, karşında eğilmeyecek tek baş kalmasın, ölümsüzlerinkinden başka.”

“Dinleme onu” dedi Allison, minik fonta karşılık gözlerini kısmıştı. “Elmayı bana sun ki ölümlülüğün sınırlarındaki bütün bilgeliği önüne sereyim, bütün gizemler açık etsinler kendilerini sana. Çözemeyeceğin bilmece, iyileştiremeyeceğin yara kalmasın ve en becerikli savaşçısı ol soyunun. Kimse dengin olamasın savaş meydanlarında, ölümsüzlerden başka.”

“Hah.” diye güldü Erica senaryoyu ondan alırken. “Hiçbirini dinleme Paris, sözlerime kulak var yalnız. Güç ve bilgelik nedir, insanın kalbi yalnız olduğunda? Bir taht yeter mi bir yatağı ısıtmaya ya da bilgeliğin huzur verebilir mi sana, bir çift gözdeki bakış kadar? Elma benim hakkım, hepimizce malum bu, fakat madem vaatler söylenmeli, en değerlisini sereyim önüne; hakkımı ver bana ve sana dünyanın en güzelinin kalbini sunayım.” Bir an durup Stiles'a baktı “Bu uyaklı bitmedi.”

“Uyaklı olmak zorunda değil.” dedi Boyd. “Oyunu bölmeyin.”

“Burada yazdığına göre yanağına dokunuyorum.” Erica uzanıp elini onun yanağına koydu. “Ve Helen'i görüyor.”

“Helen lazım.” dedi Allison onun omzunun üstünden bakarak.

“Isaac-” diye başladı Boyd.

“Hayır.” dediler Isaac ve Stiles aynı anda. Isaac şaşkınlıkla Stiles'a bakarken o konuşmaya devam etti. “Rol için bile olsa Isaac'e iltifat etmek istemiyorum. Hem Derek'te Helen'in 'deniz kadar yeşil' gözlerinden var.”

Bütün gözler Derek'e döndü, Stiles'ınkiler hariç. O dikkatini tekrar eski aşkı halıya yöneltmişti.

“Peki.” Derek iç çekerek onlara ilerledi. 

“Bir şey söylemen gerekmiyor.” dedi Erica, sayfayı çevirerek. “Sadece orada durup güzel gözüksen yeter.” Başını kağıttan kaldırıp şeytani pırıltılarla gülümsedi. “Ah, bir de aşık görünmen gerekiyormuş.”

Derek ona en ters bakışıyla karşılık verdi ve orada durup- Stiles'ın kabul etmesi gerekiyordu ki- güzel görünürken yüzündeki ters ifade sabit kaldı. Anlaşılan Boyd bile umursamayacak kadar acıkmıştı.

**************

'deniz kadar yeşil' gözlerle ilgili- hepsi Derek'le göz göze gelinmeden söylenmiş- onlarca cümle ve fazlasıyla suratsız bir Helen'in uzattığı elinden sonra Stiles'ın elmayı Erica'ya doğru fırlatması ve akabinde bilgisayarına koşarak siparişleri vermesi eşliğinde sahne bitmişti.

O anda hepsi gerekenden çok pizza yemiş halde kanepelere serilmişlerdi ve sadece Derek, hala dik durma yeteneğini gösterebiliyordu.

“Biraz daha çalışmalıyız.” dediğinde Stiles'ın onun ne dediğini anlaması üç tekrar aldı. Dolu bir midenin tembelliği içine fazla gömülmüştü.

“Gözlerine iltifat etmemi seviyorsun ha?” Stiles her yeri pizza lekesi olmuş senaryoya bir bakış attı. “Bence bugünlük bu kadar yeter.”

“Bence yetmez.” Derek ayağa kalkıp onun elini çekiştirmeye başladı. 

“Hadi ama!” Stiles hemen yanında serilmiş olan Scott'ın omzunu diziyle dürttü. “Scotty, bir şey söyle. Bütün ilk sahneyi yaptık!”

“Evet, Stiles replikleri okudu.” dedi Scott sadakatle.

“Aynen öyle.” Derek'in yüzü ciddiydi. “Orada Paris'i göremedim.”

“Bu daha ilk provaydı.” dedi Allison, başını Scott'ın omzundan birkaç santim kaldırarak. “Daha ezberi bile yok. Ona biraz izin ver.”

“Bilgelik dolu sözler.” dedi Stiles, milim kıpırdamadan.

“Hayır. Bir kere daha.”

“Bunu bu kadar sevdiysen Helen'i oynayan kişiyle sana bir buluşma ayarlayabilirim.” dedi Stiles. Israrla ona bakmıyordu, gözleri o anda Boyd'un ne çok nefes aldığından şikayet eden Isaac'e dikilmişti.

“Stiles.” Derek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. 

“Ahh.” Stiles söylene söylene yattığı yerden kalkıp salonun ortasına yürüdü. “Tamam. Ama bir kere. Sonra susacaksın.”

Derek senaryoyu işaret etti.

“Vicdan nasıl kabul edebilmiş olabilir, böylesi bir güzelliğin yitmeye mahkum doğmasına?” diye başladı Stiles. “Ya o gözler, deniz kadar yeşil. Hangi ölümlü direnebilir bakışlarına karşı, mümkün müdür direnmek Artemis'in oklarına? Yalnız sizin güzelliğiniz kıyas kabul eder onunkiyle, size aittir şahit olunabilecek her güzel şey.” Stiles dizlerinin üzerine çökerek elmayı kafası Boyd'un kucağında yatan Erica'ya doğru kaldırdı. “Tamam mı? Mutlu musun?”

“Hayır.” dedi Derek, eskisi kadar asık bir yüzle.

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun?”

“Sesin çok düz.” dedi Derek. “Ona aşıksın. Bunu hissedemiyoruz.”

Stiles ilk kez doğruca onun gözlerine baktı. 

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun?” dedi tekrar.

“Bir kere daha.”

“Ve daha duygulu.” diye ekledi Boyd.

“Eğer bunu yapacaksam, gala gecesine gelmek zorundasınız.” dedi Stiles. 

“Tamam.” dedi Derek.

“Oyun üç buçuk saat sürüyor.” Stiles sesine bir uyarı tonu vermişti. “Antraktla beraber dört.”  
“Tamam.” dedi Derek tekrar.

“İyi.” Stiles dişlerini sıkarak eski yerine döndü ve haşince sayfayı açtı.

“Vicdan nasıl kabul edebilmiş olabilir-”

“Aşk, Stiles.”

“Vicdan nasıl kabul edebilmiş olabilir-”

“Stiles. Ona aşıksın. Bu kelimenin anlamını biliyor musun?”

“Evet, teşekkürler.” dedi Stiles kupkuru bir sesle. “Vicdan nasıl-”

“Stiles-”

“Anladık, ona aşığım. Cümlemi bitirmeme izin verirsen-”

“O zaman aşık ol.”

“Korkunç birisin.” dedi Stiles bir yandan dudağını ısırırken elleri senaryoyu sımsıkı kavramıştı. “Belki de Agamemnon'u oynamaya uygunsundur-”

“Ne?”

“Lydia-Yok bir şey.” Stiles derin bir nefes verip ellerini gevşetti. “Bir daha deneyeyim.”

Derek başıyla onayladı.

“Vicdan nasıl kabul edebilmiş olabilir-”

“Stiles, umutsuz olmalısın. Ona aşıksın ama o senin varlığından bile habersiz. O başkasını sevdiğini sanıyor ve sen ondan başkasını asla sevemeyeceksin. Seni reddedebilir ve korkuyorsun-”

Stiles bir saniye için ona bakışının yumuşamasına engel olamadı. Acaba gerçeğe ne kadar yaklaştığını biliyor muydu- bilmiyordu elbette. Bilseydi bunları söylüyor olmazdı.

Gözlerini kapattı. “Peki.” dedi ama bu kez sesi ters çıkmamıştı. Gözlerini tekrar açıp Derek'e baktı. Karşısında klasik bir tablo gibi duran Helen'e değil, çok gerçek ve lanet olasıca gözleriyle çok güzel olan Derek'e.

“Vicdan nasıl kabul edebilmiş olabilir böylesi bir güzelliğin yitmeye mahkum doğmasına?” dediğinde sesi bu kez biraz titriyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. “Ya o gözler, deniz kadar yeşil. Hangi ölümlü direnebilir bakışlarına karşı, mümkün müdür direnmek Artemis'in oklarına?” Bir an durup yutkundu. Derek'in gözlerinde bir şey erimişti, ama tam olarak ne demesi gerektiğinden emin olamıyordu. Bir an göz göze kaldılar. Stiles ona bakmaya devam etmemek için bir bahanesi olmasına memnun olarak Erica'ya döndü. “Yalnız sizin güzelliğiniz kıyas kabul eder onunkiyle, size aittir şahit olunabilecek her güzel şey.” Elmayı tutan eli de titriyordu. Aman ne iyi. 

Paris olmuştu olmasına ama hayatının rolü bozulmuştu.

“İyi miydi?” dediğinde sesi kırıldı.  
“İyiydi.” Derek'in sesinde de farklı bir şey vardı. “Sahnede aynısını yapabilirsen mucize olur.”

Stiles hafifçe güldü. Ortamdaki tuhaf elektrik dağılsın istiyordu, kanepedekiler bile sessizleşmiş, dikkatle onları izliyordu, Stiles her bir çift gözü üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. 

“Eğer iyi bir not alırsam gözlerin üzerine birkaç sone yazabilirim.” diye önerdi. Derek'in dudağının kenarı kıvrılmıştı ama gözlerinde hala Stiles'ın içinde bir yeri sızlatan o bakış vardı.

“Bunu hak edecek kadar kötü bir şey yaptığımı sanmıyorum.”

“Hey!” Stiles alınmış gibi dudak büktü. “Sonelerim harikadır, kime istersen sor. Değil mi Allison?”

“Apollon'un haikuları kadar güzeller.” dedi Allison ve kanepelerde genel bir kıkırdama oluştu. Derek bu göndermeyi anlamamıştı ama Stiles onlara ezici bir bakış attı.

“Ne isterseniz söyleyin, hangimiz dünyanın en bilinen aşıklarından birini oynuyor?”

“Onun antik dünyanın en bencil pislik moronu olduğunu sanıyordum?” dedi Lydia'nın sesi birden bire. Elinde anahtarla kapıda duruyordu.

“Öyle.” dedi Stiles sakince. “Ayrıca aşık.”

“En azından bir ortak noktanız var.” dedi Lydia kısık sesle. Stiles tepki vermedi ama Isaac Stiles'ın daha çok pislik mi yoksa moron mu olabileceği üzerine faydalı teorilerini paylaşma inceliğini gösterdi.

Derek Lydia ve Stiles'ın paylaştığı bakışı göremedi. Hatta sadece Scott fark etti.

***********  
“Gala gecesi ne zaman?” 

Stiles gözlerini ekrandan çevirip Derek'e baktı. Onu en son kanepede diğerleriyle televizyon izleyip uyuklarken bırakmıştı ama şimdi uyumuş olduğunu belli eden gözlerle tepesinde dikiliyordu.

“26 Kasım.” Bir an durup son yazdığı paragrafı okuyarak oyalandı. “Söylesene, sence gerçekten kötü bir oyuncu muyum?”

“Kötü olsan bu okulda olmazdın.” dedi Derek.

“Sorum o değildi.”

“Kötü değilsin.” Derek masada duran minik oyuncaklara bakıyordu. “Bence çok iyisin.”

“O kadar da iyi değilim.” dedi Stiles, birden kendinden şüpheye düşerek.

“Ciddiyim Stiles. Bence gerçekten çok yeteneklisin. Az önce neredeyse gerçekten umutsuzca aşık olduğunu düşünecektim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” dedi Stiles aceleyle, parmakları kendi kendine hareket ederek saçmalıklar yazarken. Anlamasına izin veremezdi. 

“Ödev yapıyorsun.” Derek iç çekti. “Gideyim.”  
“Gitmek zorunda değilsin. Yani, herkes uyuyor. Onları uyandırmanı istemeyiz.”

“Doğru.” Derek ilerleyip onun yatağına oturdu. “Söylesene, aslında kim olmak istiyordun?”

“Aeneas.” Stiles ekranda yanıp sönerek bekleyen imlece bakıyordu.

“Antik dünyadaki en bencil pislik moronu oynamak istemediğini sanıyordum?” dedi Derek.

“Neden herkes bunu söylüyor?” Stiles sandalyeyi çevirip ona baktı. “Sen kimi oynamak isterdin?”

“Patroklos.” Derek onun şaşkın bakışlarına karşılık “En azından bencil, pislik ya da moron değil.”

“Çok genç ölüyor.” dedi Stiles. “Belki de bencil, pislik ya da moron olmaya vakit bulamamıştır.”

“Belki.” dedi Derek. “Ama Paris de çok genç ölüyor.”

“Antik dünyada herkes çok genç ölüyor.” Stiles iç çekti. “Ama bazıları diğerlerinden daha bencil, pislik ve moron-”

“Her zaman değildi. Paris, yani. Helen onu severken değildi.”

“Bana kalırsa Paris, Oenone'yi bıraktığı andan itibaren bencil pislik bir morondu.” dedi Stiles. “Hem Helen onu severken de harika değildi. Paris tam bir bpm olmasa Helen'in huzurunu bozmazdı. Birini sevmek onun mutluluğunu istemek demek olmalı, değil mi?”

“Helen mutlu değildi ki.” dedi Derek. “Güvenli ve huzurluydu ama mutlu değildi.”

“Paris onu mutlu mu etti yani?” Stiles imlece bakmamak için ellerine baktı. “Paris'ten sonra güvenli de değildi huzurlu da. Mutlu da.”

“Ama olabilirdi.”

“Sahip olduğun her şeyi bir ihtimal sahip olabileceğin bir şey için riske etmek mantıklı mı sence?”

“Mantıklı olması gerekmiyor ki.” Derek'in sesi ciddiydi. “Mantık istese Athena'yı seçerdi. Hem mutluluk için herhangi bir şeyi riske etmemek kaç kişinin direnebileceği bir şeydir sence?”

“Sandığımızdan daha çok.” dedi Stiles, kendini düşünerek. Sessizlik oldu.

“Hem bu hikaye baştan saçma zaten.” dedi Stiles, sırf onunla konuşsun diye. “Yani, En güzele yazılı bir elmanın güzellik tanrıçasına verilmesi için yarışma gerekiyor mu cidden? Kadın güzellik tanrıçası. En bilgeye yazsa düşünmeden Athena'ya verirlerdi. Bunun da direkt Aphrodite'e verilmesi gerekirdi.”

“Bu güzel bir hikaye olmazdı.” dedi Derek.

“Ah evet. O zaman bir sürü çocuk annesiz kalmaz, binlerce insan ölmez ve biz deniz kadar yeşil diye bir şey olduğunu öğrenme zevkinden mahrum kalırdık. Doğru.”

“Bence bu aşk üzerine yazılmış en iyi hikayelerden biri.”

“Herkes öldüğü için mi?”  
“Aşkın savaş kadar korkutucu ve tehlikeli olabileceğini fark ettiği için.” Derek bir an durdu. “Ve ölümcül.”

“Ve azap verici. Vay be, bu anlayışla birkaç beyaz dizi romanı yazmalısın, romantizme değilse bile komediye ciddi katkısı olurdu.”

“İstediğin kadar dalga geç.” Derek'in sesi uykuluydu. “Bunlar gerçekler.”

“Hayır, bunlar Homerik epikler.”

“Clayton'ın dersinden A'yla geçmiş olmalısın.” dedi Derek alaycı bir sesle.

“İstediğini de, not ortalamam beni alaylarından koruyacak kadar iyi.” Stiles sandalyeyi bir kere daha ona çevirdi. Derek Stiles'ın yatağına uzanmış tavana bakıyordu, gözleri yarı kapalıydı.

“Uyuyacak mısın?” dedi Stiles kısılan bir sesle. “Ödevime birkaç argüman daha sağlayabilirsin diye umuyordum.”

“Trajedi hayatın yansımasıdır.” dedi Derek büyük ciddiyetle. 

“Vay, teşekkürler Aristoteles.” Stiles gözlerini devirdi. “Çok orijinal bir fikirdi, gerçekten.”

“Aşk ilahi bir azaptır ve insanlar onu isteyip durmaktan vazgeçememekle lanetlenmişlerdir.” dedi Derek, sesi gittikçe daha kısık çıkıyordu.

“Bu fena değildi.” Stiles dönüp yeni bir paragrafa cümleyi yazdı. “Sence daha geç dönem tiyatroda bunun bir yansıması var mı? Othello diyorum ve kesinlikle Romeo&Juliet ama-”

Stiles dönüp baktığında Derek uyumuştu.

***************  
“Daha iki saat olduğuna inanamıyorum.” dedi Scott esnemesini eliyle saklayarak. “Yani, cidden mi?”

“Oyunun 4 saat olduğunu söylemişti.” dedi Erica.

“Üç buçuk.” diye düzeltti Allison. “Gidemezsin, Scott. Stiles seni izleyiciler arasında görmek isteyecektir.”

“Beni uyurken görmek istemeyecektir.” dedi Scott tekrar esneyerek. “Stiles her zamanki gibi muhteşem, sadece bu oyun fazla- yavaş.”

“Değil mi?” diye katıldığını belli ettti Erica. “Ve özete bakan biri heyecanlı şeyler beklerdi. Savaş, aşk, intıkam ve ölümü bu kadar sıkıcı bir şekilde birleştirmek ciddi bir başarı elbette ama-”

“Çocuklar.” Allison hepsine inanamaz gibi baktı. “Kimse bir yere gitmiyor. Oyunu izleyeceğiz ve Stiles'ı kutlama için Glem'e götüreceğiz, tamam mı?”

“Tamam, tamam.” Isaac iç çekti. “Derek nerede? Biz bunu yapmak zorundaysak onun da yapması gerekmez mi?”

“Kulise, Stiles'ı ziyarete gitti.” diye yanıtladı Lydia. “Ben içeri dönüyorum, geri gelmeyenlerin vahşi hayvanlar tarafından yendiğini kabul edecek ve onlarla bir daha konuşmayacağız, sadece bir hatırlatma Scott, ve senin sözlerin, benim değil.” Cilalı zeminde topukları tıkırdayarak uzaklaştı.

Scott iç çekip biraz daha su içti.

***************  
“Harikaydın.”

“Çalıştığımız gibi yaptım.” dedi Stiles, yüzündeki kalın makyaj tabakasının altında çok farklı görünüyordu. “Bayan Grass ilk provada onun en iyisi olacağına karar vermişti.”

“İşe yaradığıma sevindim.” Derek onun masasında duran altın elmaya bakıyordu. “Şey, sanırım gitsem iyi olacak, daha kostümünü değiştireceksin-”

“On dakika daha var.” dedi Stiles. “Ayrıca odada başkaları varken giyinmeye alışkınım.” Birkaç adım arkada duran diğer oyuncuların köstümlerini işaret etti.

“Ok sahnesinde-”

“Hatırlıyorum.” Stiles gergince gülümsedi. “Allison da bana bileklerimi nasıl tutmam gerektiğini gösterdi. Bütün o okçuluk derslerinin işe yaraması güzel.”

Derek ağzını açamadan odaya sarı saçları topuz yapılmış ve yüzü makyajdan en az Stiles'ınki kadar beyaz bir kız içeri daldı. 

“Özür dilerim, erkek arkadaşının burada olduğunu bilsem kapıyı çalardım.” Gülümsemesi tersini söylüyordu. “Ben Emmy, Helen'i oynuyorum.”

“Ah.” Derek kızın elini sıktı. “Ben de-”

“Derek.” dedi Emmy, Stiles'ın ağlamak istemesine yol açarak. “Stiles senden çok bahsediyor-” Stiles'dan yediği bakış üzerine “hepinizden çok bahsediyor.” diye toparlamaya çalıştı. “Prova yapmasına yardım ettiğiniz için kadro adına teşekkür ederim.”

“Onlar için bir zevkti, dehamı iş üstünde görmek.” Stiles ona doğru ağır görünen bir mücevher salladı. “Bunu unutmuşsun.” 

“Hep unutuyorum.”

Stiles kolyeyi onun boynuna takarken Derek kesinlikle kıskanmamıştı. Birazcık bile.

“Ne diyordum?” Emmy onun gözlerine bakıp gülümsedi. “Rolümü seninle paylaşmışım sanırım. Gözlerin role çok uygun.”

“İltifat kabul edemez.” dedi Stiles, Derek ne diyeceğini bilemeden öylece dururken. “Teşekkür etti say.”

“4. sahnedeki öpüşme sahnesi hakkında ne düşündün?” Emmy sanki Stiles'ı ağlatmaya kararlı gibiydi. “Olabildiğince muhafazakar tutmaya çalıştım, seni gücendirmek istemedim. Eminim evdeki provalarda o sahneyi daha çok sevmişsindir.” Stiles'ın kaburgalarını dürttü. “İtiraf et, Stilinski.”

“Senin gitmen gerekmiyor mu?” Stiles onu kapıya doğru iteledi. “Charlotte'un seni çağırdığını mı duydum?”

“Kendi kız arkadaşımın sesini tanımaz mıyım sence?” Emmy gözlerini devirdi. “Ama tamam, anlıyorum. Size biraz özel alan vereyim.” Stiles'a göz kırptı. “Seninle tanışmak güzeldi, Derek. Umarım tekrar görüşürüz.”

Kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

“Onun için üzgünüm.” dedi Stiles, masadaki malzemelerle oynayarak. “O biraz- aslında tam da Erica gibidir. Bana takılmaktan hoşlanıyor, anlarsın ya.”

“Stiles.” Derek ona baktı. “Neden bizim beraber olduğumuzu sanıyor?”

“En ufak fikrim yok.” Stiles aceleyle kostüm askılarını incelemeye başladı. 

“Stiles.” dedi Derek. “Sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyor.”

“Sahne, Stilinski!” diye bağırdı biri dışardan.

“Gitmem gerek.” Stiles omuz silkti. “Ne diyeceğini unutma.” Bir an durdu. “2 saat daha.”

Derek oyun başladıktan 2 dakika sonra yerine oturduğunda Lydia dönüp bir an ona baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. 

*************

“Bana bir şey söyleyecektin?” dedi Stiles, diğerleri kolları onun çiçekleriyle dolu arabalara doğru gitmişlerdi bile, Derek o bir eleştirmenle konuşurken onu beklemişti. 

“Ah, evet. Çok önemli bir şey değildi.” 

Stiles kaşlarını kaldırdı. Saçları darmadağınıktı ve yanağının kenarında hala beyaz makyajın minik bir artığı duruyordu.

“Bu insanların konu önemli olduğunda ama söylemekten vazgeçtiklerinde söyledikleri şey değil mi?”

“Stiles-”

“Derek?”

“Sadece, saçma bir şey tamam mı? Gerçekten.”

“Buna ben karar verebilirim.”

“Stiles-”

“Eğer söylemezsen ömrümün geri kalanı boyunca ne olduğunu merak edeceğim, gerçekten bunu bana yapmak istiyor musun?” Stiles ona acıklı bir bakış attı. “İstiyor musun Derek? Delirip kendimi ateşe vermemi ve bir hisardan atlamamı istiyor musun?”

“Biraz fazla dramatik değil miydi?”  
“Mesleki deformasyon.” Stiles sırıtarak omuz silkti. “Bekliyorum.”

“Ben sadece diyecektim ki-”

“Bu boş lafları söylüyorsun ki biri gelip konuyu dağıtabilsin.” Stiles gözlerini devirdi. “Bir senaryo gibisin Hale.”

“Bunu iltifat olarak alacağım-”

“Elbette öyle yapacaksın.” Stiles tekrar gülümsedi. “Artık söyler misin?”

“Ben diyecektim ki- ödevin. Kaç aldın?”

“Cidden mi?” Stiles kaşlarını kaldırdı ama üstelemedi. “89. Sınıfın en yüksek notu. Stevens aşkla ilgili güzellemeni epey beğendi, merak etme, seni kaynağım olarak gösterdim. Onun dersini almamana epey üzüldü.”

“Aslında alacaktım ama Karşılaştırmalı Dinler Tarihi'yle çakışıyordu.”

“Ancak sen o dersi ilginç bulabilirdin.”

“Ben ve sınıftaki diğer 45 kişi.” dedi Derek ciddiyetle. “Bir de profesör elbette. Bir de onu eğiten-”

“Tamam, anladık.” Stiles kendi kendine başını salladı. “Demek istediğim Stevens hayranın olmuş olabilir.”

“Elbette, adamın üç ayrı üniversitede profesörlüğü var ve bir son sınıf öğrencisi onu tek cümleyle büyüleyebiliyor.”

“Belki de akademik tarafından çok içindeki romantiğe hitap etmişsindir.” Stiles onun kaburgalarına hafifçe vurdu. “Seni hiç romantik biri olarak düşünmemiştim.”

“Romantik değilimdir zaten.” Derek onun nefesinin buhar halinde yükselmesini izledi. 

“Bence öylesin ama içselleştirilmiş romantifobin var.” dedi Stiles, çok ciddi bir sesle. “Charlotte sana yardımcı olabilir, o psikoloji okuyor. Ama dikkat et, Emmy epey kıskanç olabilir-”

“Bütün tiyatro bölümü toplu halde kaçık mı?” dedi Derek. “Ben sadece sensin sanıyordum.”

“Aman ne komik. Yaratıcı deha sahibiyiz, eğer bunu demek istediysen. En azından edebiyat bölümü gibi kendimizle saplantılı hüzünlü bir güruh değiliz.”

“Hey-”

“Gerçeklerle yüzleşmelisin, Derek.” Stiles gülerek onun atkısını çekti. “Ama en azından ortak bir noktamız var, hepimiz eşit derecede işsiz kalacağız.”

“Harika.” dedi Derek dümdüz bir sesle.

“Kesinlikle.” Stiles ellerini cebine soktu. “Hem psikoloji gibi bölümlerin acılarından muafız, üzerinde çalıştığımız herkes ya yüzyıllardır ölü ya da gerçek bile değil.”

“Bu bir avantaj mı?”

“Aşkın ilahi bir gazap olduğunu söyleyen kimdi?”

“Hiçbir şeyi unutmaz mısın sen?”

“Stevens on bin kelimelik yazımda sadece oraya takılıp ondan bahsederse unutamam elbette.”

“Kıskandın mı?” Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Cidden mi, Stiles? Hocanı mı kıskandın?”

“Yazmak zor bir iş.” dedi Stiles omuz silkerek.

“Bana mı söylüyorsun?” Derek'in neredeyse her hafta birkaç yazı ödevi olurdu. 

“En azından sen onlarda iyisin.” dedi Stiles. “Hepimiz senin gibi doğal yetenek değiliz.”

“Ödev yazmak yetenek gerektirmez, Stiles.”

“Sen öyle san. Ama merak etme, ikimizin de geleceğini kurtaracak parlak bir fikrim var, bana sonra teşekkür edebilirsin. Sen oyunlar yazacaksın ve biz oynayacağız, Shakespeare&co. modeli. Ne diyorsun?” 

“Modası geçmiş.” 

“Ah çünkü senin favorilerin çok çağdaş.” Stiles ona dil çıkardı. “Ne dersen de, edebiyat çocuğu. Sonunda teklifimi kabul edeceksin. Bekleyeceğim.”

“30 yaşımıza geldiğimizde ikimiz de işsiz olursak teklifini kabul edeceğim.”

“Bu çok Erica tarzı bir espiriydi. Ama kabul.”

“30 yaşındayken ilk Oscar'ını alacağın için benimle çalışmaktan vazgeçmiş olacaksın. Böylece ben de kitaplar arasındaki huzurlu yaşamıma dönebileceğim.”

“Ya da-” dedi Stiles. “Sen de en iyi senaryo Oscar'ını alacaksın ve beraber filmler çekeceğiz. Teklifimde hangi dalda olacağımızı belirtmedim ki.”

“Stiles! Derek!” Erica beş adım ötelerinde durmuş şaşkın bir ifadeyle onlara bakıyordu. “20 dakikadır sizi bekliyoruz.”

“Abartıyorsun.” dedi Derek ama sonra saatine baktı ve abartmadığını gördü.

“Romantik anınızı böldüğüm için özür dilerim.” dedi Erica iğneleyici bir sesle. “Ama bir yavaşlık rekoru kırdığınız kesin.”

“Tamam tamam, geldik işte.” Stiles hızlanıp onun önüne geçti. “Biraz hızlanmalısın Erica, dakikalardır seni bekliyorum.”

Erica dönüp Derek'e baktı.

“Bunca insanın içinden ona aşık olduğuna inanamıyorum.” dedi kısık sesle. “Yani tamam, gözlerine iltifat etme konusunda iyi ama-”  
“Erica.” Derek ona ters bir bakış attı. “Dilbilim'den kalmak istiyor musun?”

“Stiles'ın ne kadar muhteşem bir insan olduğunu söylemiş miydim?” dedi Erica onun koluna girerek, ışıl ışıl bir neşeyle.

***************  
“Hey.” Stiles'ın sesi başı masaya dayalı olduğu için boğuk çıkıyordu. “Derek?”

Derek ona baktı.

“Sence, bir epik kahraman olsaydın, hamartian ne olurdu?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Hadi ama. Bu kendinle ilgili bilmen gereken bir şey. Bir gün başına epik bir şey gelirse ne yüzünden korkunç halde öleceğini bilmek iyidir, değil mi?”

“Ya seninki ne olurdu?” dedi Derek. Diğerleri barın çeşitli yerlerine dağılmışlardı. Erica ve Boyd barda shotları deniyorlardı. Allison ve Lydia köşedeki atari oyununa kaptırmış durumdaydılar ve Scott'la Isaac öbür uçtaki bir masada lacrosse arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyorlardı.

“Kararsızlık elbette.” Stiles esnedi ve yarım kalmış altıncı shotına baktı. “Ben sorumlu bir insanım, neden korkunç bir şekilde öleceğim üzerine düşündüm.”

“Harika.” Derek başını ellerine dayadı. “Sanırım benimki korkaklık olurdu.”

“Sen korkak değilsin.” 

“Bildiğin kadarıyla.”

“Seni epeydir tanıyorum.”

“Korkaksam korkaklığımın keşfedilmesinden de korkarım değil mi?” dedi Derek. “Yani kimse öğrenmesin diye uğraşırdım.”

“Edebiyatçılar ve cümleleriniz.” Stiles gözlerini onun önündeki su bardağına dikti. “Hey, bardağını biraz ödünç alabilir miyim?”

Derek bardağı ona doğru kaydırdı.

“Yarın akşamdan kalma olacağız.” dedi Stiles koca bir yudumdan sonra. “Ve berbat olacak.”

“Geçici bir süre için.” dedi Derek. “Hiçbirimiz korkunç şekilde ölmeyeceğiz yani.”

“Derek Matthew Hale.” Stiles dikleşti. “Hamartia şaka konusu değildir.” Anlaşılan başı dönmüştü çünkü yavaşça kafasını tekrar kollarından oluşan yastığa koydu.

“Seni eve götüreyim.”

“Sen de benim kadar içtin-”

“Yürüyeceğiz, Stiles. Eviniz buradan beş dakika uzakta, hatırladın mı?”  
“Eddie burada uyumamıza izin verebilir bence.” Stiles gözlerini kapattı. “Ona sormayı denemeliyiz.”

“Ayağa kalkmayı denemelisin. Ya da ben kaldırabilirim.”

“Dene.” dedi Stiles, bütün uykuya rağmen meydan okumayla.

Derek ellerinden birini masayla onun göğsü arasına soktu ve elini onun göğsüne koyarak doğrulmasını sağladı. 

“Yeterince kolaydı.” dedi, diğer elini de onun sırtına koyarak. “Yürüyebilecek misin?”

“Sanırım?”

“Kendini kötü hissediyorsan Allison'a haber verebilirim.” Allison gecenin seçilmiş sürücüsü olarak alkol almamış tek kişiydi.

“Hayır, hayır, oyunun ortasında eğlencelerini bozmayacağım.” Stiles ayağa kalktı. “Sadece, eğer düşecek gibi gözükürsem beni tut.”

“Anlaşıldı.”

Onlar kapıdan serin havaya çıkarken Lydia başını çevirip onu gördü. Derek Stiles'ı gösterip eve gideceklerini işaret etmeye çalıştı. Başarılı olmuş olmalıydı ki Lydia başını salladı, sonra da telefonunu ona doğru kaldırdı. Eve gidince arayın, demekti bu. Derek başını sallayarak onayladı ve Stiles'ı takip etti.

*******************  
“Yatakların çok hareketli olduğunu biliyor muydun?” dedi Stiles. Yaklaşık beş dakikadır yatağa yatmış aşağı yukarı hareket ediyordu.

“Kendini on metreden bırakmazsan hareket etmez.” dedi Derek, onun her gece yere teptiği örtüyü almak için eğilerek. 

“Belki de yataklar sıvı sayılmalı?”

“Sıvı kelimesinin anlamını bildiğine emin misin?”

“Ben iki dönem etimoloji aldım bay edebiyatçı-”

“Ve neyle geçmiştin? C miydi?”

“Hadi ama. Branson'dan C almak diğer herkesten A+ almakla aynı şey. Sen de biliyorsun. Hem sen Branson'dan neyle geçmiştin? B mi?”

“B+” diye düzeltti Derek, örtüyü onun üzerine örterek. “Şimdi uyu.”

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Stiles gerçekten kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu. “Kanepede yatmayacaksın herhalde?”

“Halıda mı yatayım?”

“Burada koca bir yatak var.” dedi Stiles, yatağın boş tarafını işaret ederek. “Buna alınmalı mıyım?”

“Seni rahatsız etmek istemedim.”

“Daha bir saat önce sana hamartiamı söyledim, Derek. Özel bir şey paylaştık sanıyordum. Kalbimi kırıyorsun.” Stiles flörtöz bir ifadeyle yatağa vurdu. “Gelecek misin?”

“Kanepede yatabilirim. Orası gayet rahat.”

“Bunları iki yıllık Hemingway okumaların mı söylüyor?” dedi Stiles alayla. “Sadece gel, tamam mı? Şövalye onurum üzerine yemin ederim ki leydimin onuruna leke sürmeyeceğim.”

“Sen şövalye olmayı ancak rüyanda görürdün.”

“Ki bu harika çünkü edebiyatları gerçekten çok sıkıcı.” 

“Sarhoş biri için fazla mantıklı tartışmıyor musun?”

“Seni sarhoşken bile yenebilirim.” Stiles şirin bir gülümsemeyle yastığına gömüldü. “Gururlu değil misin?”

“Sana o seçmeliyi asla önermemeliydim.” dedi Derek, başını kendi yastığına koyarak. 

“Ve o günden beri kaderlerimiz hiç ayrılmadı.” Stiles filmlerdeki kahinlerin kullandığına benzer bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Belki de Hades'te de adımlarımız birbirini izleyecektir.”

“Hades'te seninle olmak istediğime emin değilim. Eminim Hades'i de gücendirmeyi başarırsın.”

“Adamın pislik olması benim suçum değil.” dedi Stiles. “Bütün Olimpos tanrılarının biraz pislik olması benim suçum değil. Bütün antik dünyanın biraz pislik olması-”

“Modern standartlarına göre-”

“Bence evrensel standartlara göre olmalı.” Stiles ona baktı ve Derek bir an ne kadar yakın durduklarının farkına vardı. “Söylesene bana, en sevdiğin antik metin ne?”

“Hiçbiri.” Derek esnedi. “Ben daha çok roman insanıyım.”

“Higgins bunu biliyor mu?”

“Higgins'in bilmesi gereken tek şey vizesinden A- almış olduğum.” Derek ona dil çıkarma dürtüsünü bastıramadı. “Uyusana sen.”

“Derek?” Stiles'ın sesi kısılmıştı. “Herkes Hades'te kalmış olsa ve öptüğün kişiyi oradan çıkarabilecek olsan kimi seçerdin?” Gözlerinde tuhaf bir şey vardı.

“Paris.” dedi Derek, nedense fısıldayarak.

“Paris?” Stiles kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Anlamıyorum-”

“Biliyorum.” Derek iç çekti. “Uyur musun?”

“Ben kimi seçerdim merak etmiyor musun?”

“Elbette Scott'ı.”

“Scott orada değil.” dedi Stiles dehşete düşmüş gibi. “Ya da Allison ya da Erica ya da Lydia. Arkadaşlarımızın hiçbiri orada değil.” 

“Peki. Kimi?”

“Patroklos.” dedi Stiles. Yüzünde beklentiye benzer bir şey vardı.

“Belki onu geri getirirsen zaman içinde bencil pislik bir morona dönüşür?” dedi Derek. “Hem, Achilles'in peşinden gelmesi neredeyse kesin gibi.”

“Birbirlerine bu kadar aşık olmaları acı verici.” dedi Stiles. “Ama senin bu kadar anlayışsız olman kadar değil.”

“Benimle ne alakası-” diye başladı Derek ama Stiles'ın biraz daha yaklaşması üzerine durdu. “Stiles-”

“Şimdi seni öpeceğim.” dedi Stiles, çok ama çok kısık bir sesle. “İstersen beni durdurabilirsin. Tamam mı?”

Derek daha uyanık olup olmadığından emin olamadan dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı. Birkaç kalp atışı sonra Stiles geri çekilmeye başladı ve Derek elini onun sırtına koyup onu kendine bastırdı.

“Gözlerinle ilgili birkaç sone yazmış olabilirim.” dedi Stiles, nefes nefese birbirlerine bakarlarken.

“Sorun değil. Ben seninle ilgili bir romanın yarısını yazdım.”

Stiles'ın gözleri büyüdü.

“Gerçekten mi? Okuyabilir miyim?”

“Elbette hayır.”

“Beni Hades'ten kurtarırdın ama benimle ilgili yazdığın bir şeyi okumama izin vermeyeceksin yani? Demek o çiftlerden olacağız ha, çok eksepsiyonel bir durum olmadıkça birbirlerine zar zor katlanabiliyormuş gibi yapan?”

“Başka türlüsünü ister miydin?”

“Sanmıyorum.” Stiles onun çenesini öptü. “Hem onların en sevdiğin olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Okuma alışkanlıklarımı bu kadar yakından takip ediyor olman çok-”

“Tatlı, biliyorum.”

“Ben garip diyecektim.”

“Ya elbette. Kendine böyle söylemeye devam et, Derek. Ne biliyor musun, hamartian umutsuz bir romantik olduğunu itiraf edememek olabilirdi.”  
“Bu kulağa hiç epik gelmiyor.”

“Aşkımızı gecenin üçünde yüzümde hala makyaj kalıntıları varken ve ikimiz de sarhoşken itiraf etmemiz de kulağa hiç epik gelmiyor ama epik hissettiriyor. Sen ne diyorsun?”

“Sanırım bununla tartışamam.” dedi Derek uslu bir şekilde ve makyaj kalıntılarının durduğu çenesinin hattını öptü. “Ayrıca birbirimize aşkımızı itraf ettiğimiz kısmı kaçırdım mı, çünkü pek hatırlamıyorum da-”

“Kulisteyken vazgeçen sendin.”

“Korktum.”

“Biliyorum.” Stiles onu tekrar öptü. “Seni seviyorum. Yani, büyük ihtimalle sırf ben seni seviyorum diye milyonlarca insanın ölmesine izin vermezdim ama seviyorum.”

“Daha önce binlerce demiştin.”

“Sana seni seviyorum dedim ve sen buna mı takılıyorsun?” Stiles gülerken Derek titreşimlerini hissedebildi. “Cidden korkunçsun.”

“Epik kahramanların görevi izleyicide acıma ve korku uyandırmaktır.” dedi Derek kendinden memnun halde.

“Yataktayken Garcia'nın ders planını okuyacaksan senden ayrılmayı düşünmek zorunda kalacağım.”

“Garanti veremem.” Derek onun elini tuttu. “Ama benden ayrılmazdın.”

“Hayır.” diye itiraf etti Stiles. “Beni bir adada bırakıp gitmediğin sürece senden ayrılacağımı sanmıyorum.”

“Oradan antik dünyanın en bencil pislik moronuna mı benziyorum?” dedi Derek.

“Buradan hayatımda gördüğüm en mutlu sonlardan birine benziyorsun.” dedi Stiles, yüzünde minik, özel bir gülümsemeyle ve onu bir kere daha öptü. “Ve perde. Şimdi de uyumalıyız. Okuduğum onca senaryoya göre rahatlıkla söyleyebilirim ki, aşıklar her zaman yoğun günler geçirir.”

“Postmodernizme göre-”

“Derek, ve perde dedikten sonra konuşamazsın.”

“Sen konuşuyorsun?”

“Ben anlatıcıydım. Ve sustum. İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler.” dedi Derek. Ve sonra, fısıltıyla “Ben de seni seviyorum.”

“Derek, ve perdeden sonra- ne biliyor musun? Buna izin vereceğim. Sadece bu seferlik.”

(Oda. Karanlık. İkisi de kendilerini tamamen huzurlu ve mutlu hissederek uyurlar.)


End file.
